Himitsu
by xXx Kimi xXx
Summary: AU. Sasuke was living a bachelor life with no commitments or responsibilities, but Itachi just had to ruin that by sending his daughter to live with him and changing Sasukes life in a way that nobody expected. Sasuke/OC.
1. Goodbye bachelor days

Hey, this is **xXx Kimi xXx**. I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fan fiction, I repeat, My First Fan Fiction! You have been warned.

So, the name of the story is _Himitsu_ which means secret. It's about Sasuke and Kimi [the character I created myself] their forbidden love and life together. Also, I should warn you that I don't like Sakura, so she isn't going to get any compliments from me in this story.

More information:

Sasuke - 28

Kimi [she's Itachi's and Konan's daughter] - 17

Itachi and Konan [married] - 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><strong>H i m i t s u<strong>

**Goodbye bachelor days**

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><em>,,I want to ask for a favor'' - Itachi.<em>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx<strong> xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with one of the biggest hangovers he has ever had. But considering that he had one hell of a party last night [if the naked female lying beside him is any indication] that is utterly understandable. However that little fact didn't make Sasuke's mood better.<p>

Sasuke thought that today was going to be hell, I mean it's only morning but I'm already annoyed: the sun is burning my eyes, the smell of alcohol is suffocating, his penthouse is a mess [but the maid will clean it up later so it doesn't really bother him], but the most annoying thing of all is this woman, who is currently trying to cuddle with him in her sleep. Who is she again? Sasuke vaguely remembered flirting with her, kissing her and then... nothing. The alcohol must be responsible for the black holes in his memory.

But who cares, Sasuke thought, he had hundreds of this kind of partys, slept with uncountable number of woman who he didn't know or forgotten the day after. So why should he remember every detail , he has better things to remember like... he has to represent his client in court in a few hours!

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is a lawyer [and one of the best]. Funny, he had always thought that he would work in his family business _The Uchiha Corp_, but he soon realized that he would always be second to Itachi [in his father eyes] so he choose a different career and that was the first time he had disobeyed his father.

The young Uchiha recalled his life when he still lived in the Uchiha mansion. Fugaku was always disappointed because he was never good like his older brother. Sasuke tried everything to please Fugaku but it was never fucking enough. He then began to hate Itachi, it was his fault that father didn't love him. But as years went by he just stopped caring about fathers opinion of him and then he and Itachi became real brothers.

Now Itachi is in Japan [while Sasuke is in UK] he's the president of _The Uchiha Corp_ after Fugaku retired a few years back, he's very successful _The Uchiha Corp _in profit has nearly doubled since Itachi become president [needles to say father couldn't be happier]. But Itachi's true happiness lie not in his work but in his family. When he was seventeen he dated a girl name Konan [she's best friends with _Akatsuki Corps _president Nagato and also his secretary] who got pregnant and gave birth to a girl at age eighteen. Of course they got married and now are one big happy family. To happy in Sasuke's opinion, I mean whenever he calls me or vise versa the firs hour of the conversation is spent on Itachi talking about his daughter Kimi, her name means ''She Who Is Without Equal'' and Itachi or Konan [witch ever is on the phone] never fails to say that it suits her perfectly. Sasuke was beginning to suspect that they are doing this just so he would come see the kid. So wath if I'm the girls uncle, they both know that I hate kids and besides I have work to do and I dont have time to fly from UK to Japan just to see my niece.

With that thought in mind Sasuke untangled himself from the female and went to the bethroom. Going through the living room, seeing all the mess Sasuke couldn't help but speculate when had he become this person who only thinks of alcohol, partys and sex, lots of sex. He remembered his mother warning him once not to become a person he is today because he would never find a suitable wife to carry his children. Yeah right, Sasuke thought, as if I want a wife, they are nothing but trouble and children... Sasuke just laugh out laud and went into the bethroom.

After he was finished Sasuke estimated that he has an hour and a half to get to work. So I would need thirty minutes to drive there and one hour to get dress and go to a restaurant to eat [because Sasuke doesn't cook, he doubts if he has anything edible in the penthouse]. But first thing firs, he has to get that woman to leave. So without any ceremonies he approached the female with every intention of waking her up, but suddenly froze. There on the pillow was lying a head with shoulder length pink hair... PINK! It was Sakura Haruno, one of the biggest fan girls he has. He must have been really drunk to have slept with her. Now she will be more annoying then before! Stupid, stupid you, Sasuke, are unbelievably stupid!

,,Okay, Sasuke, don't panic just quietly get dress and leave.'' Sasuke whispered to himself, quickly got dress and was just about to open the door.

,,Sasuke?'' Came Sakuras voice from behind. _Shit!_ Sasuke cursed mentally and slowly turned around. He was greeted with a very naked Sakura wearing nothing but his shirt.

,,Oh Sasuke last night was just like I always thought it would be.'' Sakura said dreamily. ,,But I would have been grateful if you would have stayed and we could have done _it_ again, but thats okay, I understand that you have to work so I will come tonight and we can have more sex now that we are toget... '' This is where Sasuke finally cuts her of.

,,Sakura we are NOT together, last night it was just sex, you were drunk, I was drunk, hell everybody was probably drunk, so it was just a ONE night stand, that's all.'' Sasuke finished hoping against hope that she would understand and leave.

,,I see someone is not a morning person.''Yeap, there goes the hopeless hope. Sakura just laugh and continues. ,,But you have to get to work so don't worry I'll take a shower, lock the door and leave the key at the lobby.'' Sakura went to Sasuke kissed him on the lips and went to the shower saying ,, I'll see you tonight Sasuke, love you.''

Sasuke was left there speechless. _Whatever, I'll deal with her later_, he thought and went for the door.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came back he was dead tired. Of course he had won the case [as usual] even though his client was totally guilty. But he didn't care as long as he got the money he would... his phone started ringing.<p>

,,It's me.'' Sasuke said his usual answer.

,,Hey teme, I was just calling to tell you that tomorrow there will be a party at your house.'' Said the ever cheerful voice of Naruto.

,,Thanks for inviting me to my own house, dope.'' Seriously how we became best friends ?

,,Hey stop calling me that! Anyway you're very sarcastic, you must be pissed, so what happened?'' Asked a concerned Naruto.

After a long pause Sasuke answered ,,I slept with Sakura.''

,,Oh.'' Was Naruto's answer. Maybe he would had reacted differently if he still had a crush on Sakura, but he didn't and now he was in an happy relationship with Hinata Hyuga.

,, It's nothing, I'll deal with her tonight when she comes to do _it _again.'' Reassured Sasuke.

,,Well good luck you'll need it, oh and don't forget the drinks for the party, teme !''

,,Dobe.'' And their conversation was over with fond names that each one thought specifically for the other.

Well, now that that's over with Sasuke can sit down on his comfortable not to mention expensive couch and wait for the impending doom or in other words Sakura Haruno. I mean, how can she be so annoying? She claimed to love me when we were in preschool, then high school, then university [yes, we went to the same schools, coincidence?] and every time when he wins a case she is there screaming _Sasuke I love you_ and if that not enough, every damn time I have to go see a medic to find out if my client's okay for questioning, guess whose the medic? That's right it's Sakura. I'm not even going to mention who's my personal health doctor. Doesn't that scream stalker?

,,Hopefuly this Sakura thing will be over tonigh. I just have to wait for her to get here and try to covince her that I'm just NOT INTRESTED, yeah, thats the plan.'' Sasuke quietly speculated to himself when suddenly he heard a soft beep from his phone.

It was a message from Sakura, it reads ,,Sorry love, but I can't come tonight so I'll see you at the party. Bye.''

_Great_. That was just fucking _great_. Sasuke could barely contain himself from raiting _Fuck you!_ to her. Now his plan is ruined or at least postponed. Well, no reason to cry over spilled milk, he thought nothing else is going to go wrong and he could just take it easy and rela... as if devil himself had heard him, the phone reng.

_No_, Sasuke thought, _no more!_ And dismissed the call. It started ringing again, Sasuke dismissed it again and the tird time. But the fourt time he got not a call, but a voice mail. He thought _what the hell _and pressed play and heard a very unamused voice of one Itachi Uchiha ,,Sasuke if you don't call me this instant I will personally drag you home for Christmas to visit father.''

With a threat like that how could Sasuke disobey, so he called.

Itachi answered immediately ,,Sasuke.''

,,Brother.'' Came his usuall greeting.

,,I want to ask for a favor'' That's Itachi, always straight to the point, but before Sasuke could say _No, _Itachi continued ,,and before you say no I want to tell you that our parents wedding anniversary is coming and I might be tempted to buy them plane tickets to UK, how does that sound?''

Sasuke quikly shut his mouth and asked ,,What's the favor?''

Itachi didn't hesitate to speak ,,You know my daughter, being the prodigy she is, recently finished high school being only seventeen and now she wants to go to university.''

Sasuke knew that Kimi was smart [Itachi made sure of that] so what does he have to do with it? And he asked ,,So?''

This is where Itachi hesitated to speak ,,She wants to study at Oxford university.''

Sasuke knew that Kimi is good enough to study there so again what does he have to... wait Oxford university? The same Oxford university that is in UK, where he lives? The same Oxford university that is just fifteen minutes away from his penthouse? The same Oxford university that... _OH SHIT!_

_,,_Itachi you have got to be fucking kidding me!'' Sasuke howled at him.

,,Sasuke calm down and for God sake stop cursing.'' After a pause to let Sasuke regulate his breathing he tried again ,,I know it's unexpected, but you're the only person that I trust to take care of my daughter.'' Itachi said calmly.

,,Trust? Are you nuts? I would have thought that three years ago when you and Konan came to visit me and in the middle of my living room a nearly naked, drunk woman almost raped you in front of your wife I would have thought that you learned that my place is not fit for a seventeen year old girl.'' Sasuke answered also calmly.

,,What do you suggest I should do? Konan and I can't go with her because we have to work, of course I could always buy her own place to live by herself,but could you really be suggesting that I send a seventeen year old by herself to a place she hasn't been before and for six months no less?'' Itachi asked almost sounding disappointed with him.

,,Do you understand what you're asking me?'' Sasuke said unbelievingly. ,,You want me to babysit a girl for six months, for God sake, I mean I can't even take care of a stupid cactus.''

,,You're over exaggerating, I don't want you to _babysit _her, she's not six, all I want is for Kimi to have a place to stay where she would be safe and to have a person that she could trust to help her if she has any problems. Sasuke I'm not even asking you to give up your bachelor life style just do it not in your penthouse. Please Sasuke'' Wow Itachi actualy said the magic word, now Sasuke knows that he is really desperate ,,understand Konan and me, we have never been separated from Kimi longar than a week, but if you looked after her at least we would be able to sleep easier at nights.'' Itachi waited for Sasuke's final answer.

_This is it _Sasuke knew that if he said_ no_ Itachi wouldn't ask again, to put it simply it's a yes or a no question, only one answer. But Sasuke knew that he didn't have a choice after all his brother always gets what he wants. And no matter how lightly Itachi puts it Sasuke understands that his freedom is about to get really limited. _I'm not even asking you to give up your bachelor life style just do it not in yourpenthouse_, this translates to: you can't have partys anymore, you can't have sex in the hause, you can't drink and you always have to be home at night, this last _rule_ also means that I can't have sex in someones other house either because I wont be back until morning, and I can't get drunk at some bar, so to simply put it I'm scrued. But maybe I can get the girl to leave for a few good hours and have some decent sex and maybe a drink or two?Who knows.

So taking a deep breath Sasuke said ,,Fine.'' He could practically fell his brother smiling.

,,Good.'' Itachi answered ,,So in the mean time you can just say goodbye...'' Itachi started.

,, ... bachelor days.'' Sasuke finished and threw his phone out the window.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>Please review, I would appreciate some tips from the experts.<p> 


	2. Lock and Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><strong>Lock and Key<strong>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><em>,,These necklaces will be our himitsu witch means secret and only this key can unlock it.'' - Kimi.<em>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't anything special. Sasuke got up, did his usual morning routine and went to meet his client so that they could discuss the plans. Yeap, nothing out of the ordinary except Sasuke was waiting [dreading] for a call from Itachi so he could tell him when and where to pick Kimi after she arrived to UK. Sasuke knew that she will get here soon, Itachi never gave him enough time to prepare [at least mentally] for something as big as this.<p>

So the day was spent waiting for his new phone to ring [yes, new because the last one didn't survive the fall from a fifteen storey building], but it was already 6 pm so Sasuke deemed himself safe [at least for today] and finally started to ralex. Guess what happened next? The phone rang.

Sasuke groaned and answered. ,,It's me.''

,,Sasuke.'' Itachi acknowledged. ,,Kimi will be there in one hour and a half, so I suggest you start moving.''

_One hour and a half_, so the airport is an hour drive away, well actually most people would need at least two hours to get there, but with my car Kana [Sasuke named her that because it means _Powerful_ ] it's a different story. _Oh yeah, _Sasuke reminded himself and asked. ,,Itachi, how will I know that's her? The last time I saw her she was only seven.''

,,Don't worry, just look for the most beautiful girl there.'' Itachi answered with a proud voice, that only a father could have for his child.

,,So you're telling me to look for the most fuckable chick?'' Sasuke joked hoping to get a rise from Itachi and a rise he got.

,,Don't even joke like that.'' Itachi answered with a deadly voice. ,,And before I forget, if you see any _guy'' _He said that word with so much venom. ,,acting a way he should not, you have my permission to break his nose, that is if I don't get there fast enough to do it myself. ''He said this with a serious voice, that left no room for jokes.

_Wow, that's a fatherly side of Itachi that I haven't seen,_ Sasuke thought. ,,Fine, but seriously what does she look like?'' Sasuke asked again.

_,,_Did you pay any attention to her when you visited us those few times?'' Itachi said disapprovingly.

_No, I haven't. _But can you blame me? I mean she's a _kid,_ they do not interest me, so why should I pay her any attention and besides she was always with that devil of a cat. What was it's name? Oh that's right _Lucifer_, you couldn't have pick a better name for it in my opinion. So Sasuke said ,,Hn.'' and waited for the description of his niece.

Sigh Itachi and started.,,Kimi has shoulder length black hair, just like mine and red eyes, that she got from Konan, she should be half a head shorter than you, she's thin, pale.'' He stopped to think. ,,But the most noticeable trait is that necklace you gave her for her seventh birthday, she hasn't taken it of since then . Do you remember? It's a silver chain with a small key engraved with diamonds.''

_Yes_, Sasuke remembered.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p><em><span>Today was the eight of July otherwise known as Kimi's birthday. Sasuke was running like crazy all day. The party starts in a few hours and I still have nothing to give her! Think, Sasuke, think! Okay what do seven year old girls like? No, that's the wrong question to ask after all Kimi is more mature than most children her age [Itachi's words]. So, the right question is – What would Kimi like? Hm, toys? No, she doesn't play with them anymore [Konan said, fuck them, all they told me is what she doesn't like, but did they give me any hints on what she does like? No!] Okay, what next books? I heard once that she liked reading, but what kind of books? Fairy tales, romances, horror? Shit, well buying a book is out of the question, than what's left? Come on, Sasuke, think what do girls like, what, what, what do they fuckin... jewelry! Thats right all females like jewelry. Now to find a jewelry shop. Sasuke quickly went in the first one he saw and started looking, but couldn't find anything that would be suitable for a seven year old. Then he saw them. There was two necklaces, both had a silver chain, but one had a small key hanging on it and the other had a lock. Sasuke couldn't decide witch one to chose, so he bought them both. He figured to let the kid decide. <span>_

Sasuke hadn't forgotten what Kimi said when she received them.

_Of course Sasuke was a bit late for the party. But it doesn't matter, it is a children party after all, there are only kids, parents and even worse sweets. I hate sweet! So the plan is to give Kimi her birthday gift, get a drink [there just has to be some!] and when Itachi takes his eagle eyes off of me I will run to freedom. The perfect plan. Now to find the birthday girl. Ah, there she is playing with the... damn cat. I hate that cat, not only did it scratch my face, but ruined one of my most expensive suits, not to mention that he actually pissed in my shoes! Truly Lucifer is a fitting name for it. But Sasuke approached her anyway._

_,,Kimi?'' He said wanting to get things over with._

_She turned around and smiled when she saw who it is. ,,Uncle Sasuke! You came.'' Kimi said happily. Sasuke never understood why she liked him so much. I mean, I hardly ever visit and when I do I just say ,,Hey'' and go talk with Itachi . And Kimi just smiles happily at me and goes to play with Lucifer. That's all the interaction we have._

_,,Kimi, I want to give you your birthday gift.'' Sasuke __reaches for the necklaces in his pocket._

_,,Okey, what is it?'' She asks still with a smile on her face. Shouldn't kids be more curious when it comes to gifts?_

_Sasuke showed Kimi the necklaces and said. ,,I didn't know witch one you would like better so I bought them both for you to chose,'' Then he thought and added. ,,but if you can't you can have them both.'' He finished. _

_,,No,'' Kimi answered. ,,I just want one.''_

_Okay, what happened to the saying The more the merrier? Sasuke didn't understand this kid so he asked. ,,Why?''_

_Kimi just laught and said. ,,Because I can only wear one at a time.'' She answered simply._

_Well, Itachi wasen't lying when he said she was smart, but did the girl intend to never take the necklace off? But he kept that question to himself and instead asked ,,Witch one do you pick?''_

_Without a second thought she pointed at the chain with the key. Sasuke told her to turn around, he clipped the chain on her neck and when Kimi turned around she asked. ,,Do you want to know why I chose this necklace uncle?''_

_Sasuke really didn't. He thought it was because the key was engraved with diamonds and the lock was simple, just plain old silver, nothing shiny. But he could fell Itachi watching him so he behaved and still kneeling so he could be eye level with her, asked. ,,Why?'' _

_,,Because I want you to have the lock.'' She answered. Now Sasuke was confused, it probably showed on his face because Kimi continued her explanation. ,,The lock represents a secret that is hidden and only a key can unlock it.'' She pointed at her necklace. ,,I want you to have it because I know you have trouble sharing your secrets with people you care about, so by having this lock you can keep all your secrets locked away and when the day comes, when you would be ready to let us in your heart I will be here with the key to help you let us in there.'' She pointed at his heart.,,These necklaces will be our himitsu witch means secret and only this key can unlock it.'' _

_Sasuke was left speechless and didn't even object when Kimi took the chain with the lock and clipped it on his neck and then she did something unexpected, something she had never done before. She hugged him. He was so surprised that he didn't even returned the hug, but it soon ended, then Kimi smiled and walked away saying a soft ,,Thank you.''_

_After Sasuke regained control, he left, forgetting about the drink and ignoring Itachi's gaze ._

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>Of course Sasuke doesn't wear the necklace. In fact he took it of the second he got home after the birthday party. Not that it's girly or anything Sasuke just feels uncomfortable wearing it after what Kimi said, but he didn't threw it away, actually he keeps it on his dresser, where he could always see it and he doesn't let anyone touch it. There was a couple of times when woman who attended his partys asked if they could have <em>The lock of his heart<em> as they like to call it, but every single time they ask the aswer is always a big fat _No!_ And no amount of alcohol can change that [actually that fact puzzles Sasuke, there are times when he wakes up in the morning and doesn't remember anything, but the necklace is always in the same place, undisturbed].

,,Sasuke... Sasuke are you alright?'' Asked Itachi sounding slightly concerned. Oh right I was talking to Itachi on the phone when I suddenly zoomed out.

He answered with a quick ,,Hn.'' ended the call and went for the door to get his niece.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived to the airport just before the announcement, <em>The plane from Japan just landed, the <em>_passengers are being released, please have a nice night. _Night? Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it was already 7.30 pm. Funny, I feel that I'm forgetting something, he thought, but deemed it not important at the moment and went to where the passengers would be.

Now I just have to wait and although I'm usually impatient, but this time it's different. I'm actually a bit nervous and I'm not sure if I can take care of a teenager. One mistake, that's all it takes for Itachi to get here and kill me. Oh God if I screw up just one time Itachi will...

Sasuke's thoughts of all the painful things Itachi could do to him were suddenly interrupted by a woman that is currently coming out of the plane. Sasuke could bet his car Kana, that she was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. She was tall, slender, she walked elegantly, gracefully like a dancer and her best feature was her chest [any real men would think that]. Her chest was big a sure C and her dress hardly left anything for imagination. That woman with the biggest sex appeal [not only in Sasuke's eyes but in every other men, if the lustful looks are any indication] was wearing a short black dress, that only reaches to her mid-thigh and nicely shows of her chest. Sasuke thought that maybe he could forget about Kimi for a a while and fuck that female against a wall [who cares about Itachi]. He could already imagine running his hand over her thigh, caressing her chest, kissing her passionately on the lips, taking of her dress, her bra, her panties _hell_ even the silver chain with a small key that is... _silver chain with a small key_ !

,,Hello uncle, nice to see you again.'' Sasuke quickly looked up and sure enough the women that he was fucking in his mind was standing in front of him wearing that familiar smile.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

P.S. In the _memory _Kimi – 7, Sasuke – 18, Itachi – 25.


	3. Party night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx<strong> xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><strong>Party night<strong>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><em>,,With a body like that she must be used to the attention she gets from men...even from her uncle.'' – Sasuke.<em>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><em>No! This can't be Kimi! I did NOT just imagined having sex, for God sake, with my niece! <em>Sasuke screamed in his head. OK, I just have to calm down and breath. Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in... okay, I'm calm. Now, this woman can't be my niece, yeap, ther's no way in hell and just to prove that, I'm going to recollect Itachi's description of Kimi. Let's see, he said something like:

_,,Just look for the most beautiful girl there.''_

Is she beautiful? Sasuke looked at the female who claims to be Kimi and answered _hell yes!_ But there's no reason to panic, there are a lot of beautiful woman. Besides Itachi also mentioned:

_.,,Kimi has shoulder length black hair, just like mine and red eyes, that she got from Konan, she should be half a head shorter than you, she's thin, pale, but the most noticeable trait is that necklace you gave her for her seventh birthday. It's a silver chain with a small key engraved with diamonds.''_

Sasuke looked at her again. _Shoulder length black hair_. That's a yes. Sasuke:0, the NOT niece:1.

_Red eyes. _Now the score is 0:2. Sasuke was starting to panic.

What's next. _She should be half a head shorter than you._ Goal! She's half a head _and an inch _shorter than me! Sasuke didn't care how pathetic that sounded.

The next thing Itachi mentioned was: _she's thin, pale. _Well a lot of woman are like that. He still tried to deny the truth.

_But the most noticeable trait is that necklace you gave her for her seventh birthday. _Sasuke swallowed hard_. It's a silver chain with a small key engraved with diamonds. _And as if that wasn't enough to prove him wrong, Sasuke remembered her saying:

_,,Hello uncle, nice to see you again.''_

She was 100% Kimi Uchiha or otherwise known as his niece... _Fuck! _

Sasuke looked at her to see if she noticed his thoughts [she is Itachi's daughter and he was always able to read what I was thinking]. Kimi was still standing in front of him looking at him with amusement in her eyes, the same way Itachi looked at him when he knew that Sasuke did something wrong. So she did notice what he was thinking and it appears it doesn't bother her. That's strange. Then Sasuke noticed the lustful looks men keep throwing at her, but Kimi just ignores them. _With a body like that she must be used to the attention she gets from men...even from her uncle._ Sasuke thought guilty, but quickly got over it, he isn't used to felling sorry for someone.

,,Kimi.'' Sasuke greeted, then took the single bag she had and asked.,,Is this all you brought?''

She ignored the question and instead approached Sasuke hugged him around his torso, kissed him on the cheek and said ,,I'm so happy that you agreed to let me stay with you.'' Then she let go and answered ,,No, I still have one more bag.''

Sasuke froze from the sudden contact, but after he regained control [and disposed the thoughts of sharing more intimate touches] he said ,,Then lets go get it.'' And was starting to go when he suddenly heard her laugh.

,,Really uncle? I thought we would have to fight to the death before you accep to keep it.'' Kimi said looking unbelievingly at Sasuke.

,,Keep what?'' He didn't understand, why should he object to some clothing or whatever else she brought.

,,Oh, so father didn,t tell you about him?'' Kimi said and probably went to get _him_ whatever _he_ was.

Sasuke just followed, he figured that he just has to wait and see, but when they past the luggage reclaiming room he started to get curious. _What could it be, _he kept wondering, that is until he heard a bark. They were in the _animal_ reclaiming room. _What on earth are we doing here_? His question was answered when he saw the most evil beast ever to have walked the earth – Lucifer. _It can't be_, Sasuke screamed in his mind, how is it possible that the cat was even alive? How old is it 20 or so years? Unless, Sasuke naroved his eyes while the evil black cat with green eyes glared at him, he was right and Lucifer really was the devil, but enough about it's immortality the real question is what that cat is doing here? So he turned to Kimi who was backing away from him slowly and ordered ,,Explain.''

,,Well, you see uncle,'' Kimi started uncertaintly, but kept looking Sasuke dead in the eye like a real Uchiha should ,,Lucifer is very attached to me and he simply wouldn't survive six months without me, so please, let him stay.''

All she got was a cold _No_ from Sasuke.

,,I was afraid you would say that.'' She looked regrettably at me and told a simple fact that changed my mind. ,,Grandfather still doesn't know your address.''

,,Fine, get the stupid cat and let's go.'' Sasuke gritted through his teeth and they went to the car.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet. [After they reached the car, witch <em>Kimi<em> found, and when I asked _,,How do you know that this is my car, you never even seen it?'' _She just smiled and said _,,Simple, I just looked for the most expensive looking car in the __invalid parking area, that no invalid could afford. See uncle, I know you better than you think,'' _Then she quickly added _,,By the way, what have you named it, you look like the kind of person who names his car?'' _Sasuke just told her to get in and they drove home]. But Sasuke had a question he been meaning to ask, so he interrupted the silence ,, Kimi, why are you here?''

,,Because Oxford university is here.'' She answered, not really understanding the question.

,,I know that,'' Sasuke said annoyed. ,,I mean why _Oxford university_?''

,,Because I am an Uchiha and you know the family motto _Only the best for the best _and Oxford is one of the best universities, so it's only natural that I will study there.'' Kimi quickly looked at Sasuke to make sure that he's still listening and continued. ,,Of course me and my parents considered the possibility of studying somewhere in Japan, but when grandfather Fugaku heard of this he nearly ripped his hair off and asked if we gone mad. So our argument ended in grandfathers favor and here I am.'' She finished.

So that's why, Sasuke thought and then he asked ,,Are you planning on being the next head of _The Uchiha Corp_?'' After hearing an affirmation he continued ,,Do you want it?''

,,Do I want to be the head of _The Uchiha Corp_? You're the first one who asked me that question.'' She said amusedly.,,Well it's not like I'm dying from excitement, but I don't object to it. It's just something I knew I was always expected to be and the thought of being something else never even crossed my mind.''

Sasuke understood that, when you're an Uchiha and the first born no less there is no other path than the one which leads to the head of _The Uchiha Corp_. So just to keep the conversation going he asked ,,How are your parents doing?'' Hey, he is going to live with her for the upcoming six months, so he figured that getting to know her would be a good idea.

,,Well, the last time I saw them mother was drowning in her tears and making me promise to call her every day and father had the cutest kicked puppy expression I have ever seen.'' Kimi said this with a fond smile, it was clear that she would miss her parents as much as they will her. ,,Oh and before I forget, mother asked me to give you something.'' And without any ceremonies she unfasten her seat belt and went to the back of the car where her bag was and unintentionaly gave Sasuke a good view of her underwear.

_Hell,_ Sasuke thought, he could see what was under her dress in the front mirror [that's how short her dress was]. So, he tried his best not to stare, but the fact that he almost hit the car in front of him told him that he was failing, thankfully she went back to her seat and showed what Konan wanted to give him it was... a family photo.

,,Mother said that you probably forgotten what we look like because you hardly ever visit us.'' Kimi said barely containing her laughter.

,,Whatever.'' Sasuke said, but took the photo anyway, he couldn't risk her going to the back of the car again.

,,So, uncle, we talked about me now let's talk about you. Are you still single?'' She asked and looked at him, waiting for the answer. When she got a simple yes she continued ,,Why? Don't you want a family?'' For a girl who was always with her parents and saw how happy they are together it was strange that someone choose to live alone.

Sasuke seeing her confusion explained. ,,For me having a family would mean the loss of my freedom. Before I do anything I would always have to see if it's okay with my wife, I wouldn't be able to spent time with other woman, to party, everything I do now would be forbidden and I like my life just the way it is now.'' Sasuke finished.

,,I think you just didn't find the right woman yet, trust me when you do you would think differently.''Kimi said with a knowing smile on her face and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>When they got to Sasuke's penthouse he was having that feeling that he had forgotten something again. But dismissed it, he took Kimi's bag while she carried Lucifer [Sasuke refused to be anywhere near that cat] and they both went inside.<p>

The closer they got to the top floor of the building the louder it got. Sasuke didn't understand where the noise was coming from, usually it only got this noisy when he was having one of his partys. Then a thought resurfaced in his mind:

_,,Hey teme, I was just calling to tell you that tomorrow there will be a party at your house.''_

And when Kimi opend the door to his penthouse Sasuke's biggest fear came true. There, in his house, were people who were dancing, drinking, kissing and [judging from the sounds that were coming from his bedroom] doing something else. _Oh no, how could I forget about the party!_

,,Father's going to kill you.'' Kimi casually stated and went inside while Sasuke thought who should he leave his stuff to after his death. When he decided that his things are going to be buried with him, because he's not leaving anybody anything, he also entered his house and tried to think of a plan.

_Okay, I have to get them to leave, but how? _In the past Sasuke tried [and failed] to make them leave, so the question is who can? He was hit with the answer like a ton of bricks. _Naruto! Thats right Naruto can do anything he set's his mind to. Now all I need to do is find him. _Sasuke looked around and spotted Naruto doing... his lucky dance. _Shit! Whenever he does it that means that he is completely drunk and is no help. Fuck! Now what I'm going to do?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasura's voice.

,,Sasuke! You're finally here! She screamed and went to kiss him, after that she whispered to his ear ,,Let's go to the kitchen and _talk.''_ The way she said the last word suggested that she meant anything but it. So she went obviously expecting him to join her. And Sasuke was going to, but first he had to talk with Kimi.

He spotted her exploring his house. Sasuke came to her and said ,,Kimi, I have to go for a while, so when I'm gone don't do anything stupid, got it? After he got a disappointed look he continued ,,I mean it, don't drink, don't talk to anybody, don't dance with anybody, stay away from any men you see and...'' Sasuke was interrupted by her.

,,I got it, don't do anything that will get father to kill you.'' Kimi said sounding unhappy.

Sasuke was satisfied with her answer and went to talk with Sakura, I mean really talk and not do what she suggested.

When he was out of view, Kimi's disappointed expression was replaced with a happy smile. ,,Let the party begin.'' She said to herself and went to do things that her uncle warned her not to do.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. Sakura's love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's love<strong>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p><em>,,This love is killing me, but I would rather die than live without it.'' – Sakura. <em>

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>When Sasuke left Kimi, innocently thinking that she will do as he told, he went to Sakura for their long awaited talk.<p>

He entered the kitchen and spotted a half naked Sakura [that didn't surprise him], then she came to him and started undressing him [still nothing out of the ordinary], while doing so she started saying that she loves him and will forever [still the same old Sakura, Sasuke was completely unsurprised], but when she asked him to marry her and be her children father that was when Sasuke decided to end this nonsense and spoke. ,,Sakura enough.''

Sakura backed away shocked, as if she didn't expect it [did she really thought that I would agree to marry her?] and said. ,,But Sasuke, last night... ''.

,,What was last night?'' Sasuke interrupted, annoyed to the point of ripping his hair out. ,,We had sex, so what? If you hadn't notice I have sex every night there is a party you should know that, you were invited to every one of them, which by the way I had nothing to do with, Naruto's responsible for the guest list.'' Sasuke intended to make it crystal clear that he didn't like her, but when he saw Sakura's teary eyes he spoke softer. ,,Sakura I know you love me, I mean you told me that every day since middle school for... nineteen years.'' Even he was taken aback by the number of years she has loved him. ,,But I don't love you and you should know that I don't want a family, after all we were friends once.''

,,Yes Sasuke, we were friends.'' Sakura spoke through tears.,, So what happened to our friendship? You just one day stopped talking to me and I don't even know why?'' This was the question Sakura's been meaning to ask him, but only found the courage now. ,,We were friends.'' She repeated and remembered.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p><em><span>It was a beautiful sunny day. Lessons will start in a couple of minutes, so in the mean time children were playing and having fun, that is except one girl who is currently being harassed by other children.<span>_

_It's always the same, Sakura thought sadly, every day they make fun of my big forehead, I mean it's not even that big and besides it's not my fault that I was born this way. Sakura intended to wait patiently for them to finish and go to class when the bell rings [hopefully not crying]. Like every day, she thought depressingly, but little did Sakura know that today was going to be different._

_,,Get lost.'' Said a cold and demanding voice. Everyone turned to the voices owner and watched in awe at who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha the most popular guy in school. Is he really defending me? Sakura thought unbelievingly._

_,,Didn't you hear me, I said get lost.'' He repeated with an annoyed voice and everybody did as they were told, they knew better than to get on the bed side of an Uchiha. When they left he approached Sakura, offered his hand and said. ,,Get up.''_

_After a quick pause Sakura took his hand and got off the floor. Then Sasuke released her hand and started walking away, but before he entered the building he said ,,Well, what are you waiting for? Class starts in a couple of minutes.'' Sakura smiled and followed him and when she got to his side he added ,,After the lesson we can have lunch together.'' Then the bell rang._

_Soon they became friends._

_The next couple of months they always had lunch together, spent brakes together and after some time Sakura started to have feelings for Sasuke that were more than just friendly and one day she confessed that she loves him. At first nothing changed, they still spent their free time at school together, but as days went by Sasuke started to get distant, his answeres to her questions became one worded, he started disappearing when brakes came and ultimately he stoped talking to her and just ignored her presence._

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>,,Yes, we were friends, but that changed along with you.'' Sasuke said with sadness in his eyes.<p>

,,But why! Is love really such an awful thing? Are you that scared of it that you had to run away from it? Sakura screamed with a desperate voice, she needed the answer maybe then she could fix things between them.

,,No, love wasn't the issue, the problem was the change in our relationship.'' Sasuke's answer angered Sakura.

,,What!'' She screamed. ,,The only thing that changed was you, you're the one who distanced himself from me.'' Sakura said hurt, she still didn't understand why they broke up.

,,Don't you remember?'' Sasuke was confused, he thought she knew why they stopped being friends, but now he understood his mistake and explained. ,,Remember, when we were in middle school we always argued, every single day about one thing or another.'' He had a fond expression on his face that surprised Sakura. ,,We were both intelligent and never backed down, we always had to prove each other wrong.''

,,Yes, I remember.'' Sakura said also remembering their childhood. ,, The most we argued about is where we want to sit during lunch, you liked to eat in the shade and I in the sun. Sometimes we argued until the bell rang and went to class without eating.'' Sakura finished and said. ,,But I still don't see the problem.''

,,The problem is that it stopped.'' He was geting impatient with her lack of understanding. ,,Everything stopped, the arguments, the talks. When you fell for me our bickerin stopped, you just agreed with everything I said and our conversations consisted only of you asking me out on a date or saying how good we look together, or just you flirting with me.''

The realization hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. He's right, she thought, since I fallen in love with him I started agreeing with everything he said even when I thought otherwise, I completely changed myself to something he didn't like and to think I did it just for him and later find out that he liked me just the way I was. The sheer irony was almost to much for Sakura to bear.

,,Sasuke please,'' She begged ,,just give me a chance, I can change, I can be the person I once was. Please, Sasuke, just one chance. I love you so much and it's killing me. This love is killing me, but I would rather die than live without it.'' Sakura pleaded with everything she got hoping that he for the first time will say yes.

Why is she making this so difficult? Sasuke just wanted her to forget about him and move on, he just wanted her to understand that he didn't share the same fellings. Sasuke wanted, with all his heart, to just say no and walk away just like he did those other times when she confessed, but this time it's different and not just because Sakura was more desperate the usual, it was the way she looked. She looked hopeful, hurt and... lost, it was like she didn't know what to do, what to expect and Sasuke almost said yes. That word was at the tip of his tongue, but he stopped it at the last second. Because Sasuke knew it would be a mistake, he knew he couldn't love her, he just couldn't and if he started hanging out with her, that would just raise her hopes and it would be that much harder on her when he ends their relationship. So he told her ,,Sakura no,I just can't.''She was beginning to speak, probably beg him to change his mind, so Sasuke continued. ,,Sakura you're a good person, you're kind, loving and dedicated, you deserve better than what I have to offer, so now I'm asking you to forget about me, to move on and be happy with someone that truly deserves you, please, do it for me, okay?'' Sasuke hoped that she would understand and do as he told her, after all he didn't hate her, sure she was annoying most of the time, but they were friends once and he truly wanted her to be happy... and far away [preferably in another continent].

After hearing that Sakura began to cry harder, but nodded none the less, got dressed and left his penthouse.

* * *

><p>xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

* * *

><p>Sasuke was mentally exhausted, he probably hadn't spoken so kindly and for so long with someone since... never. So his exhaustion was understandable, he wanted nothing more than to get a drink and relax, with that thought in mind he went to the living room where the party was taking place.<p>

The first thing he saw when he entered was Kimi. She was chating and dancing with someone Sasuke didn't care to remember at the moment, all the time holding a glass of same kind of alcoholik drink. At any other time his heart would have stopped because of what his big brother would do to him if he ever find out that some man was touching his princess when Sasuke was supposed to keep an eye on her, but now Sasuke just approached her quietly and toke ker drink.

Kimi was startled that someone just walked over and randomly toke her drink, but when she looked who that person was she quickly started explaining why she disobeyed him. ,,Uncle, I know that what I'm doing is wrong and it's even worse that you specifically told me not to do anything and just stay away from everybody, but please don't punish me it's just, this is the first party I ever been to, I mean I went to a lot of business partys with my parents, but this is different I just wanted to have fun even if it is just for tonight and I... '' Kimi would have continued, but she noticed that her uncle wasn't listening, he just watched at his drink [previously mine], deaf to the world.

Sasuke just looked at his drink when his niece explained what she was doing and when she stopped he took a small sip to taste whatever it was and then faced Kimi and said ,,I'm not your father, I won't punish you, but don't do it again and for now just... ''. He didn't finish the thought, he gulped the whole contents of the glass at once then grabbed Kimi's arm, pulled her to him and started dancing slowly even thought the music was suggesting of a fast dance. But he didn't care he just wanted to hold someone.

Kimi was surprised of her uncle's actons, but danced with him anyway. She suspected that the pink hair woman had something to do with his strange behavior. She remembered seeing them both entering the kitchen and after a long time the woman ran out crying, maybe she was rejected when she confessed her love or something [Sasuke is a very attractive men], because Kimi knew that Sasuke wasen't engage in any relationship or wanted one, he told her himself that he was single when they were driving here. So she asked ,,Are you okay?''

Sasuke nodded and answered ,,I'll be fine.'' Kimi didn't ask anything else after that and he was glad. Sasuke didn't want to talk at the moment he felt content just holding her close to him, feeling her warmth, he briefly wondered if this is what was having a wife like, someone that would comfort him and hold him when he needed it, but quickly dismissed that thought, it was just asking for trouble.

Soon people started to leave until there was only Kimi and Sasuke left. They didn't notice this however, they just kept dancing in their own world where there was only the two of them. But the moment passed and they snapped out of it, backing away from one another and prepared for sleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Xx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx <strong>xXx Kimi xXx<strong> xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xX

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
